New Begginings
by GothicTomboy
Summary: From birth, Sakura was trained and mastered every skill possible. From self defense to survival skills. One day, her parents die in a car crash and Her brother is missing? She soon finds out her parent's deaths were staged by a gang.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen- year-old Sakura stood up from her parent's grave

Sixteen- year-old Sakura stood up from her parent's grave. Her life was horrible. Her parents had just previously died last month, and her brother had mysteriously disappeared three days later. She was now living alone in the Kinomoto mansion. Her family was the richest family in Japan. Her only friends were her childhood ones, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika. Sakura sighed as she stood up. From her birth, she had been through harsh trainings, but her parents and brother had always supported her. She was taught from self defense to using weapons, murdering to survival skills. Sakura was taught skills that regular teens wouldn't know. She was mastered in every sport that people play. If she ever competed, she would've never lost.

Sakura started walking back to her house. When she pressed the buzzer, the butler, Ray, let her in. As she walked in, she saw maids scuttling about. Her family and she had treated her servants like family. Each servant had their own room and necessities. Sakura walked into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her. She took out the book her mother had given her before she had died a few months ago. For the first time, Sakura flipped through the book. She found an envelope addressed to her in her mother's familiar handwriting.

My Dear Cherry Blossom,

If you're reading this letter, your father and I are probably dead. Touya must've gone missing. Don't worry. He is fine. We all knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Your father and I knew we were gonna die the day we got on the plane. Our deaths were planned. But before I go on, I would like you to know that you are the future leader of the Black Wolves Gang. Your father and his best friend founded this gang in their teenage years. You are rightfully the heir to your father's position as leader. Your father's best friend also has a son. His name is Syaoran Li.

Now listen carefully. Our deaths were planned by the White Fox Gang. They are officially you enemy from now on once you finish this letter. Be careful. You'll be able to tell of they are a member of this gang if they have a white fox on their arm. Avoid them. As a child, you have always asked why you were put in harsh training. Here is your answer. You were trained for the leadership of the Black Wolves. I hope you'll understand and take over your father's position.

Once you have finished this letter, I would like you to pack your bags, and leave for Hong Kong. Bring everything you need, including your weapons. Remember to take a private jet. You can leave the mansion for Ray to run. Once you arrive at Hong Kong, take a taxi to the Li Mansion. You're gonna be living with the Li family from now on. Do what they say, and please don't ruin the room they give you. I don't want you installing anything in there. But if you need to, don't make a big mess. Once you get to the mansion, ask for Yelan Li. She is my best friend. Tell her you are my daughter. She'll tell you the further details. Sakura, your father and I will always love you, dead or alive.

Your mother and father,

Nadeshinko Kinomoto and Fujitaka Kinomoto

Sakura smiled grimly and packed her stuff. Her weapons took up two suitcases and she stuffed her clothes in her sling bag. She packed her personal items along. Her clothes were usually guy clothes. She didn't like the girlish ones. Most of her clothes were training uniforms. As she packed her bags, she called Ray to arrange a private plane for her to Hong Kong when she arrived at the airport ten minutes later. Ray obeyed her orders without question, but had a raised eyebrow.

As Ray pulled into the airport driveway, Sakura said, "Ray, take care of the mansion for me. I won't be back for a long time. Now, this is an order. No objections." Sakura smiled a sweet smile and grabbed her luggage and bags. She walked to her private plane and boarded it. Sakura put her bags down and told the pilot to take off. Sakura lied onto a couch and fell asleep.

As the plane landed, Sakura woke up. She got off the plane and took the taxi to the Li mansion. After she paid the driver, she took her luggage and walked out. Sakura walked up to the mansion and pressed the buzzer. "Who is it?" Sakura said, "This is Sakura Kinomoto. Can I talk to Yelan Li?" Sakura waited for a few minutes as the maid scuttled to find Yelan. "Hello?" "This is the daughter of Nadeshinko. I guess you're my mother's best friend?" "Yes, yes…come on in." The gate outside the mansion opened a crack just enough for her to get in. Sakura met a tall dark haired woman at the door. She heard the woman speak. "Well, I am Yelan Li. I suppose you know everything including being leader?" Sakura nodded. "Well come this way. I think there are a few people you need to meet. Your bags will be taken by our butler, Wei." Sakura smiled at Wei and gave him her bags. She followed Yelan to a large room where she saw a familiar purple eyed girl, a red eyed female, three brown haired girls, a blue haired boy, a mysterious amber eyed guy, and two black haired boys, a blonde one, and a silver haired boy. Sakura's mouth dropped as she saw they were her old friends, except for the amber eyed man. She turned around to find Yelan leaving.

Sakura turned around and listed their names one by one. "Tomoyo? Rika? Chiharu? Naoko? Mei Ling? Ryu? Eriol? Yukito? Kero? Takashi?" Each head turned around as Sakura said their names. They all rushed over to her. The girls all screamed her name and hugged her. It had been years since they last saw each other because they lost contact. The guys walked over to Sakura and each gave her a light hug. They were like brothers to her. Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Who's that guy?" Sakura motioned over to Syaoran. Tomoyo answered, "That's Syaoran Li." "Oh….Hey Li!" Syaoran turned his head over to the person calling his name. "What do you want?" Syaoran growled. Sakura smirked. "Is that the way to treat your partner in leadership?" She saw Syaoran's eyes widen. "You're the Sakura girl?" Sakura nodded. "Well, if you wanna get in, you have to past the test." Sakura shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Fine by me. Just don't underestimate me." Syaoran nodded. "The fight begins now."

The others piled over to the other side of the room. Sakura and Syaoran got into a fighting stance. Sakura and Syaoran ran at each other at the same time, matching blow for blow, and kick for kick. They went on for half an hour, never stopping or getting tired. They finally stopped when Sakura flipped backwards, and pulled out a gun from her back pocket. She drew it up, cocked it, and pointed it at Syaoran's forehead. She saw he had a gun on her's too. They both said, "Dead!" at the same time. Mei Ling yelled out "Tie!" and everyone clapped. Sakura and Syaoran bowed. Syaoran congratulated her on becoming the leader of the gang and get ready to get her tattoo in half an hour.

Syaoran stepped aside as the girl's piled onto Sakura. Tomoyo asked, "How did you get a hold of that weapon Sakura?" Sakura grinned cheekily. "Well, I keep some with me." Sakura opened all the secret compartments in her pants. Jaws gaped open, including Syaoran's. When Sakura finished opening the compartments, she looked to see open jaws. "What?" she asked irritably. "It's only a few. You should see my room when I'm done decorating it." Sakura's pants and at least twenty compartments. Each compartment had specific items: guns, knives, poison darts, bullets, bombs, disguised items, and much more. When Sakura was zipping up the compartment bags, she heard the door open. She gasped at who walked in. It was……..


	2. No Pain

It was Touya

It was Touya. "Onii-chan!" Sakura screamed. "You're alive! Are you part of the gang?" Touya's eyes widened at her presence. "Hey Kaijuu, I missed you too. How did you now about the gang? And yes, I am in it. I'm a co-leader." Sakura laughed. "Well, meet your second leader! Looks like I'm the boss…Heh Heh…." Sakura started to skip around cheerfully. Syaoran gave Tomoyo a look that seemed to say, 'what the hell is wrong with her?!' Tomoyo just shrugged helplessly.

Mei Ling spoke up, "So, Touya is your brother?" Sakura stopped skipping around and nodded. Then her face darkened. Tomoyo saw Sakura's expression. Everyone ran toward the back of the room. When Sakura was mad, she was like a raging bull. Syaoran just raised an eyebrow but followed like a lost puppy.

Sakura turned towards Touya. Touya shrank back. "Yeah, this is my brother. The one who made me worry about him for weeks. The one who made me cry buckets of tears. The one who I will beat with a wooden stick till he's black and blue!" Sakura pulled a wooden stick out of a secret compartment in her pants. Touya eyes widened at the stick. He stuttered out, "Uh…Sakura, I'm your Onii-chan! I was always there for you….I'll do your chores for a year! I'll never call you kaijuu!!" Sakura cut Touya off. "Yeah right….now die!!" Sakura grinned evilly. Sakura chased Touya around the room, until she trapped him in a corner. Touya screamed, "Lord, save me!!" Sakura was about to bring the stick down but was stopped by Syaoran. "Hey Sakura, it's time to get your tattoo." "Oh…ok!" Sakura dropped her stick and followed Syaoran out the door. Touya was completely forgotten. Sakura followed Syaoran down to the attic where the tattooist lived. Mei Ling and the others followed but not before saying, "That's the first person I had ever seen to be happy to get their tattoo." Everyone laughed and followed.

As Syaoran reached the attic door, he knocked. A voice came out. "Who the woke me up?!" Sakura raised an amused eyebrow. Syaoran shouted back, "Open the door. We have a new member." The door opened to reveal a tall Spanish man named Tony. "Hey Li, who's the newcomer?" Tony looked down. "Is it this innocent looking girl? She doesn't look that scary. Syaoran chuckled. "You'd probably be dead in a few seconds if you fight her. She's as good as me." Tony raised an eyebrow and welcomed everyone in.

Tony said, "Well, where does she want it?" Sakura replied, "On my back." Tony nodded and told her to take her shirt off. Sakura took off her shirt to reveal a black tank top. Sakura took out a knife, but off a strap and sat down. "Well, I aint takin off my shirt in front of strangers!" Tony said, "Hold on, let me get the supplies." As Tony walked over near to Syaoran, he said, "I like her…she's got an attitude. By the way, which tattoo does she get?" Syaoran mumbled, "Leader, Black." Tony opened his mouth but closed it. Tony began to start on the tattoo. Half way through, Sakura yelled out, "Tony, are you done getting the supplies?? I'm so bored!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tony said, "I'm already half way done. It doesn't hurt?" Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Just hurry up! I'm used to pain." When Tony was done, Sakura looked into the mirror. "I like it. Is this the leader one?" Everyone nodded. "Nice….so how can I tell who's who using tattoos?" Syaoran said, "The black wolves are leaders. The red ones are co-leaders. The blue ones are the people from wealthy families, and the orange ones are the regular members." Sakura nodded. "Ok…so who's the mechanic?" Tony raised his hand. "Oh, I got some weapons I made. Can you look at them?" Sakura took out three disguised knives, a few bombs, and earrings. "I'll tell you how they work later. I wanna go decorate my room. See you everyone!!" Everyone took a look at Sakura's retreating form and sweatdropped.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm doing it at school…hehe


	3. A Created Hallway of Jokes

Tony said, "Well, where does she want it

AN: Since its summer, I might upload chapters faster. If you guys want something to happen in this story, suggest it, and I'll think about it. K? Oh, and REVIEW! No review, no chapter…I think that's how it works…o well.

Previous Chapter:

Tony said, "Well, where does she want it?" Sakura replied, "On my back." Tony nodded and told her to take her shirt off. Sakura took off her shirt to reveal a black tank top. Sakura took out a knife, but off a strap and sat down. "Well, I aint takin off my shirt in front of strangers!" Tony said, "Hold on, let me get the supplies." As Tony walked over near to Syaoran, he said, "I like her…she's got an attitude. By the way, which tattoo does she get?" Syaoran mumbled, "Leader, Black." Tony opened his mouth but closed it. Tony began to start on the tattoo. Half way through, Sakura yelled out, "Tony, are you done getting the supplies?? I'm so bored!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tony said, "I'm already half way done. It doesn't hurt?" Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Just hurry up! I'm used to pain." When Tony was done, Sakura looked into the mirror. "I like it. Is this the leader one?" Everyone nodded. "Nice….so how can I tell who's who using tattoos?" Syaoran said, "The black wolves are leaders. The red ones are co-leaders. The blue ones are the people from wealthy families, and the orange ones are the regular members." Sakura nodded. "Ok…so who's the mechanic?" Tony raised his hand. "Oh, I got some weapons I made. Can you look at them?" Sakura took out three disguised knives, a few bombs, and earrings. "I'll tell you how they work later. I wanna go decorate my room. See you everyone!!" Everyone took a look at Sakura's retreating form and sweatdropped.

Sakura walked out the door, up the stairs and into her room. She found her bags set next to the wall, neatly in a row. Sakura opened the largest bag and started taking out little bags about the size of a centimeter. She took out 20 in total. She set the bags in rows and used the reverse spell. Each bag began enlarging into original size. Sakura took out all sorts of hardware tools and set to work. She began taking out stacks of metal and created metal shelves that could be hidden in the wall. She installed security systems all around her room, and filled the shelves with guns, disguised items, bombs and swords.

Sakura coded the security system to her voice and fingerprint. She started aligning the shelves and cupboards along the walls. Blankets and pillows were switched into red satin sheets and black silk pillows. Walls were painted red and black with gold as lining. Sakura used magic and put up glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. She also added her favorite poetry in glow-in-the dark in different languages. She put her own refreigerator in the farthest corner of the room and filled it with drinks, junk food, and necessities. She used magic and assembled her clothes by color. Black, white, red and silver. She thought about putting an extra closet and she used her magic to hack into the left wall. She used magic to chip of equal blocks of the wall, but as careless as she was, she forgot Syaoran's room was right next to hers. She hacked the wall until there was no space and her mouth dropped when she looked in.

Syaoran had just finished taking a shower and only had a towel around his waist. Syaoran was just as shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura trying to think of a lie, but sadly, didn't succeed. "I uh….hacked the wall to make a closet?" "There's one already!! What else did you do to your room?" Sakura blocked the doorway she made. "Nothing!" Syaoran grinned and walked over to her. On the way, her grabbed a shirt and put it on. He picked up Sakura and dragged her into her room. He dropped her when she saw what happened. Sadly, Sakura did not put back the hidden shelves and it was all put out for Syaoran to see. Walls were aligned with shelves, cabinets, pictures, and most of all, weapons. The whole room had transformed into a dangerous and gothic atmosphere, from a plain boring. Syaoran nearly fainted when he saw what happened to the bed, walls, and ceilings. Syaoran paid attention to the room and saw video cameras, alarm triggers, the whole lot. Syaoran sighed as he looked around the room.

"Sakura, why can't you have a regular room?" Sakura was about to reply from the floor when Syaoran cut her off. "Oh, just forget it." Syaoran was about to touch her blankets but Sakura swung her feet, causing Syaoran falling onto her but not touching her. He put himself in a position where it looked like he was doing push-ups with Sakura under him. (AN: I know that sounds wrong.) Just then Tomoyo and Eriol walked in. Both of them had shocked eyes when they saw two red tomatoes on the floor. "Are we interrupting something?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol replied for her. "Yes, we are, we should leave them be shouldn't we my dear?" Tomoyo nodded cheekily. "Yeah, let's leave the two love birds." As the walked out the door, Sakura muttered, "I KNEW I should've set a security panel to the doorknob BEFORE I hacked the wall!" Syaoran quickly got up and straightened himself. "Let's pretend nothing happened, and hope for the best. That includes those two trouble makers telling anybody anything. Well, see you Sakura." Syaoran walked down the hallway Sakura made and disappeared. Sakura got up and decided to take a hot bath. She undressed and soaked in the hot water, relaxing her muscles. Half-way through the bath, she heard Syaoran's voice. "Boo!" Sakura screamed like bloody-murder. Luckily, the bathroom was sound proof. "My god woman!" Sakura quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped herself in it, and pushed Syaoran into the hallway, she made. She quickly used magic to create a wood door and placed in there. She sighed and went back to the bathroom. She growled. "Now, for a cold shower…." During her shower, she could still hear Syaoran's laughter being telepathically sent into her brain.

After her shower she installed lock that corresponded to her voice. Then, she went over to Syaoran's room to punish him for what he did. But the sight was something she didn't quite expect….

AN: So, what do you think? Remember, reviews! I would love to hear from you ppl!


End file.
